Old as Eternity
by Zukoscute2
Summary: The spell he chose was as old as eternity, possibly even older. The spell was slow acting, with very powerful results. At first, no on would notice their feelings, but they would soon be too big to go unnoticed. ZxK
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_4 Dragon Jadefire, who suggested(or sumthing like that) that I write a Zutara in the first place._

_This is my first Zutara ever, I've never really given the plot much thought, except 4 when it came 2 other ppl's Zutara, so b nice, and if u hav any suggestions, I'm free 4 any of them!

* * *

_

Prologue

Cupid sighed as he looked upon this new world. His sigh transformed into a grin as he looked at all the young people roaming the earth. All the young people who he could make fall in love with each other in an instant.

He looked for opposites. Opposites were always so fun to pair up, to watch their differences collide, until they realized they loved each other for those differences.

Cupid spotted three young travelers on what appeared to be… a flying bison?

_Such strange creatures they have in this world… _

Cupid thought humorously. Then set to work on his 'opposites attract' couple. Two of the travelers on the bison were donned in blue, one a boy, the other a girl. The third, dressed in the colors of the sun. Orange and Yellow, with a blue arrow on his head. Cupid considered the blue girl and yellow boy, but decided against it.

_They're opposites, but not opposite enough. The boy already has feelings for her… _

Cupid scanned for anyone who he should make the girl fall in love with. Cupid tilted his head when he saw a red ship following the bison. Upon closer inspection, Cupid saw a young man, dressed in red, with a scar on his face, on deck, staring up at the bison.

Cupid grinned wildly. He stared from the blue girl to the red boy.

Perfect.

Cupid grabbed his quiver, and examined the arrows inside it. Each arrow was a different spell for how to make one fall in love. Cupid saw that the young man in red and young woman in blue hated each other deeply, but beneath the hate, was a very faint glimmer of feelings for the other. It would take a very powerful arrow to get rid of their hatreds for each other, and allow that glimmer of feelings to grow into a fire of passion.

There were only two arrows that could do the job. One for each of the soon-to-be lovers. The spell was as old as eternity, possibly even older. It was a slow acting spell, with very powerful ending results.

At first, no one would notice the two's feelings for each other, but soon, they would be too obvious to go unnoticed.

Cupid drew the arrows to his bow, and prepared to let the spell fly.

Prepared to let our characters, Katara, and Prince Zuko, go on the rides of their lives.

End of Prologue

* * *

_Ok, I used Khazia's idea 2 use Cupid 4 the start, not my plotline, not my idea, k? Using Cupid is Khazia's idea! NOT MINE!_

_This is my first ZxK, so b nice, flames r accepted, and feel free 2 give me any ideas! If I use them, I'll giv ya credit! Bye!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	2. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Wow, my first Zutara, and it appears it's already popular! I even got Sleepingdragon13 2 read it! Whoo!_

_Jerseygr1246: yes, I know hippies rock. _

_Elf of rohan: thank u._

_Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: wow, that's a long name. Lol. Here's sum more of my story!_

_SleepingDragon13: 2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate? CUPID! (Inner Devil: she just woke up, hasn't had anything 2 eat, and yet, it's as if she's jacked up on sugar.) ME: I don't know wut egging a computer is, and quite frankly, I don't' wanna._

_Pirateninjelover: (blushes) thanx. _

_Monito: this soon enough?

* * *

_

1 Struck Down by Cupid

Cupid waited, if he shot the arrows now, when his two new lovers, (more like victims) were not looking at each other, everything would go down the drain.

For his spells to work, the two struck by arrows had to be looking at each other, if they didn't, they would fall in love with the first person they see. For the red boy, that would be just wrong.

So Cupid drew the arrows, he had them locked in place, but he didn't shoot.

Yet.

* * *

Katara stared at the ocean with slight awe. It was so beautiful, so tranquil, and the thing people needed to beat the Fire Nation. After all, water destroyed fire!

Aang stared back at Katara with lovesick eyes. He followed her gaze to the ocean, and smiled.

_She's a mirror of the ocean's attributes. Beautiful, calm, serene, but can be ferocious when necessary._

He sighed, he loved her, why couldn't she feel the same?

* * *

Prince Zuko stood on deck, with his telescope, watching every move Appa made. They would not get away, he would get his honor back.

Zuko looked at the passengers on the flying bison's back, he saw the boy,

_The Water Warrior wanna-be _

The Avatar,

_The key to my rightful place on the throne _

And the girl,

_Hmm, maybe my father could use a new concubine? _

Zuko smirked. The Avatar would go to his father, then down to the dungeons, the boy could go straight to the dungeons, and the girl, she could go to his father… 's bed.

"Ready the catapult." Zuko yelled.

* * *

Katara looked South when she heard a rather… familiar voice yell something about catapults. Katara yelled at Aang, who was at the reigns.

"Aang, we've got trouble! We got to get out of here!" Aang looked back to ask why, and he saw the only reason for Katara worry.

Zuko.

* * *

Zuko's golden eyes widened for a second when Appa suddenly picked up speed, but his surprise turned to a glare.

He had been seen.

"Helmsman, full speed ahead!"

* * *

Katara leaned against a tree. All day Zuko had chased them, and thrown hot stickers at them.

Eventually, Zuko's ship must of ran out of fuel, for it started to slow down, allowing them to slide away.

They had stopped on the nearest island so Appa could rest.

_Appa's not the only who needs rest._

Katara thought with a giggle. Aang and Sokka both seemed tired, so they had just thrown their sleeping bags on the ground, and went to sleep.

* * *

Zuko grinned. They had slowed down not because they had ran out of fuel, no, he had too much, it would take several years to run out, but the Avatar and his companions didn't need to know that, now did they?

Now that the Avatar had stopped and was residing on one of these islands, he could island-hop until he found him.

Zuko's guards lowered the ramp, and Zuko and his men split up to find Aang.

* * *

Katara moaned in her sleep. Her big blue eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. The fire had long since died, and Aang and Sokka were fast asleep. She looked up, and decided it was around midnight.

She got up, and began to walk to the stream she had seen earlier. Katara was bored, and no longer felt sleepy.

When she reached the stream, Katara first filled her water skin, then began to dance with her element.

* * *

Zuko stopped when he heard the sound of water moving irregularly. He followed the sound to a stream, and to his luck.

There was the Water Tribe girl, waterbending, which meant the Avatar was somewhere nearby.

Zuko stopped before he walked into the clearing. If he demanded for the Avatar, the girl would most likely not comply, and he would have nothing. Nothing to use to get the Avatar.

Or, maybe not.

He could always use the Water Tribe girl herself, since the Avatar appeared to care about her deeply. The Avatar would follow him, and then, he would capture him.

Perfect.

Zuko now had a plan, now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to spring it.

* * *

Katara felt totally at peace in the stream, waterbending, completely oblivious to the two golden eyes watching her every move in the foliage. She turned away from the golden eyes, and that's when Zuko sprang out from the bushes.

It all happened so quickly, Katara didn't' have time to download it until after it had happened. Zuko came bursting from the trees, grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back and tied them, then pinned her to a tree.

Katara looked up at Zuko at first in bewilderment, then in anger.

"Let me go!" She demanded. Zuko smirked.

"How about not, and say I did?" Katara growled, and tried to kick him. But his metal boots wouldn't allow any damage to come to his legs.

"I'm not telling you where Aang is." Zuko nodded. Katara looked at in surprise.

"I figured as such. Which is why you're coming with me."

"I'll never go with you!" Katara yelled and began to try and wriggle out of Zuko's grasp. Zuko did nothing, he was to strong for her anyways.

"Everything is so clichéd anymore," Zuko sighed. Katara looked up at him, confused.

"Why don't you just come with me without a fight?" Katara glared.

"How about not, and say I did?" Katara mimicked the line Zuko just used. Zuko growled, and his hands began to glow.

Cupid decided now, it was time. Before the red boy hurt the blue girl. He let the arrows fly.

Zuko and Katara were glaring at each other, when a pain sprouted across their backsides. Zuko yelped in surprise, and his hold on Katara was broken when one of his hands traveled to his backside to rub the sore spot there. Katara ran into the forest, faster then Zuko had time to realize, and was gone before he knew it.

The Prince growled, and headed back to his ship. It was too dark to follow the girl's tracks now, but he could do it tomorrow under light of day.

He was still rubbing the sore spot where Cupid's arrow hit.

* * *

The waterbender panted as she entered her campsite. She collapsed on her sleeping bag, gasping for air, and now realizing the pain in her back. One of her hands traveled to rub the sore spot where Cupid's arrow hit, and decided it was from when Zuko had pressed her against the tree.

The magic of the arrows began to sink in.

_

* * *

_

_Ok! Now, I won't be able 2 update this story 4 a while, cuz I got other stories. (let's c, T4S, BHB, TGIFC) I've got 3 other stories I need 2 update, so I won't update this 1 soon, but I promise, once all my other stories r updated, then this 1 will b also! Until next time!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	3. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: don't' own AVATAR._

_YAHOOO! (Inner Devil: back away ppl! She's hyper!) I'm sry, but so many reviews, I've never had so many, in 1 day, or in 1 chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I even got chickygurl, Spleef, and shadowcat238 2 read it! WOOT WOOT! (sry, sumthing a guy from the cross country team says.)I'm all warm and fuzzy inside from all the reviews! (Flame/Lerolas/Inner Devil: --' ) don't blame me 4 being so happy! I still got the flamethrower and bazooka from The Forgotten Sibling! I can take u all down in a sec! Flame: ahh, but if u do, ur stories r toast! ME: crap._

_Kayko15: wow, Zuko actually doesn't mind Zutaras? That's a first._

_Spleef: here's more, and where's more of Hot Water?_

_SleepingDragon13: evil egg? --' wut has this world come 2? _

_Monito: wut? Did u expect me 2 send the arrows in the prologue?_

_Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: yes, they're hit, and the long torture of luv begins. HIPPIES!_

_Chickygurl: well, this is sooner then I thought. I just got so many reviews, I felt so happy, I just had 2 update! I'll try 2 b deeper on their thoughts, and don't call me jelly bean. U can call me Kelso. (nickname) yes, slightly original about the concubine junk. But completely untrue! (though, it's an interesting concept. I just mite hav 2 use that sumtime)_

_Lopchop: bcuz I like 2 write! Writing's good! When I grow up, I wanna b an author! And hey, I wuz just throwing stuff out there! I would hate Katara 2 sleep with Ozai! (4 a little more info, read the reply 2 chickygurl's review above)_

_Almostinsane: nice name. Mine would b 'completelyinsane'. Lol. Updated._

_Dragon Jadefire: uhh… no comment. (Inner Devil: in translation, she's a little scared by wut u wrote in ur reply, and has no clue how 2 back it up.)_

_Animeloverja: actually, Athena is the Greek goddess of Love, and Cupid is the Roman God of Love. Hehe, u pay attention in English, and I pay attention 2 History class and the History Channel._

_Elf of rohan: here it is!_

_Rashaka: yay, new reader!_

_WHOO HOO! TWELVE REVIEWS! NEW RECORD!

* * *

_

2 What The Heck?

The next morning, Katara woke up to a gentle prodding in her back. Right on the place where Cupid's arrow hit.

"OW! Don't touch me there!" Katara snapped over her shoulder. Sokka moved away quickly.

"Sorry, little miss moody."

_What's her problem? Most likely PMS or some stupid girl thing._

Sokka thought.

"Katara, you alright? You're never like this." Katara sighed and rolled over. She winced slightly when her back touched the ground.

"I'm fine, Aang. Must of slept on a rock." Katara said quietly. Aang noed, then went back to cleaning up the camp.

Katara groaned as she rubbed the sore spot on her back.

_Zuko didn't' have to shove me that hard into the tree.

* * *

_

Cupid yawned from up on a cloud. The problem with this spell, was it took too long. He preferred the other spells. They always happened in an hour, at the least, and a day, at the max.

_Ah well, in the end, it will be worth it.

* * *

_

Zuko woke to the sound of knocking and a splitting pain in his backside. With a groan, he sat up, stood up, and went to the door.

_Stupid servant doesn't have to knock that loud._

Zuko thought with another groan as he opened the door to his room. But instead of a servant, stood his uncle.

"Zuko, what happened? It's not normal for you to sleep in." Zuko rubbed his good eye.

"Sorry, uncle, I, uh, tripped on a rock during the search last night, and uh, hurt my back." Iroh raised his eyebrow. It was out of character for Zuko to say sorry for nothing, and flat out unusual for Zuko's back to hurt. I mean, that armor has a reason to be worn!

"Yes, Prince Zuko, anyways, the Avatar has been spotted leaving an island, heading north, and you need some breakfast." Zuko nodded. He closed the door, and began to get dressed.

* * *

Zuko walked down to the galley slightly confused. There was something, though he couldn't remember what, that he was trying to remember.

"Good morning, sir!" Zuko looked up to see lieutenant Jee right in front of him.

"Yes, good morning." Zuko replied trying to sound as formal as possible.

"Avatar's been sighted, sir, shall I get the catapult ready?" Zuko nodded.

"Lieutenant," Jee turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"You're in control for this time. Don't let the Avatar get away. I'm, uh, not feeling well." Jee, bewildered, took Zuko's order.

_What the heck is wrong with Zuko?

* * *

_

_What's wrong with me?_

Zuko was puzzled as he waitied for the cook to give him his breakfast.

_I turned down chasing the Avatar? What the heck is wrong with me?_

"Breakfast, sir." Zuko nodded as a young servant boy gave him his breakfast. Zuko stared blankly at the water in its glass given to him to drink.

_Water._

_What about water?_

_It reminds me of that girl._

_The Avatar's female companion?_

_Yup._

_What about her?_

_Her eyes are so pretty._

_WHAT!_

_You heard me._

_Of course I did, but I can't believe it!_

_Her eyes, so much like the element she controls…_

_BE QUIET!_

Zuko shoved his glass of water over the edge of the table, and yelled for a servant to come clean up the mess.

* * *

Katara sighed. She felt as if she forgot something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Hey Katara, you OK?" Katara looked over her shoulder to see Sokka looking at her like the concerned sibling he was.

"Yah. I'm fine."

"Your back finally quit buggin' ya?" Katara nodded. Then turned back to look at the clouds.

_Hey, that cloud looks like Zuko!_

_So it does._

_Wonder how he got his scar?_

_Who knows?_

_Bet he would look pretty hot without it._

_WHAT!_

_Yah, you heard me. _

_PUT A SOCK IN IT!_

Katara put an end to the conversation in her head.

Aang looked back. It looked like Katara was thinking really hard about something.

_Maybe me?_

With a smile, Aang went back to navigating.

* * *

Katara and Zuko sighed.

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

The spells were working.

* * *

_YAY! Ok, I really need 2 update my other stories. Lopchop, kayko15, u mite hav 2 throttle me every once and a while so I can update T4S, BHB, and is there any1 here who has read TGIFNC that could throttle me? Ah well, until next time! (which 4 lopchop, will b at The Forgotten Sibling)_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	4. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: don't' own AVATAR._

_Yay 4 the warm fuzzy feelings! I haven't updated any of my stories since The Forgotten Sibling, (and this 1) but all these replies just make me so happy! WOOT WOOT! (er, stupid guy from the cross country team…)_

_LOTS OF NEW READERS! WHOO!_

_Wolf's Dance: uh, ok, note 2 self, work on punctuation and grammar._

_Rioki Moondove: k, let's get this straight, I'm in middle skool, all my friends r freaks, and, quite frankly, so am i… so it rubs off._

_WWSmith: thank u._

_W1cked angel: Sokka? Ok, Zuko's 1 thing, but Sokka… is another. (Inner Devil: in translation: how the hell can u like Sokka?)_

_Kichou: here's the update._

_Animeloverja: yes, it's working, but only slightly._

_Lophcop: uhh, u ain't gonna take advantage of that, r u? (Inner Devil: plz, take advantage of it) Devil… (Inner Devil: uhh… whoops…)_

_Spleef: I'm glad u do._

_Kayko15: uhh, (counts fingers) I do believe this is the 3rd story of mine u've read. (BP, BHB, and this) yup. 3. (blinks) Zuko, calm down, don't make me set, (points 2 Flame, Lerolas, and Inner Devil) on u._

_Chickygurl: it's alrite, u can call me Kelso! (nickname) rite, descriptions of surroundings. Ten hut, private! (sry, random)_

_Iced Tea: dang, so many of my fave authors r reviewing, I can't remember how many hav! Wow, 1 of the few(as if) applauses 4 Cupid._

_Almostinsane: I'll consider it. But rite now, I'm trying 2 focus on the Zutara._

_Slpndrgn13: uhh, eggs? (me, Inner Devil, Flame, Lerolas: step 2 the side) _

_Lady Sonora the Black Rose: u hav a hippy next door? LUCKY! Of course, they do bad stuff like weed, I appreciate hippies 4 sum stuff, just not doin' drugs._

_Monito: yes, haha. _

_Elf of rohan: OMG! THE APPOCOLYPSE! THE APPOCOLYPSE IS COMING! RUN! RUN 4 UR LIVES! (Lerolas: runs rite in2 a wall) ME: (sighs)_

_YAHOOOO! NEW RECORD! 16 REVIEWS 4 1 CHAPTER! YAY! (Inner Devil: back up, she's hyper!)

* * *

_

3 This Isn't Happening!

Katara tossed and turned in the saddle, in the middle of a fitful sleep. Her face was contorted with an unknown pain, but you would need to see her dreams to know what was going on. So let's take a look! (lol)

_Katara felt her heart pounding in her chest as she ran, she was in some forest, and leaves and twigs were mixed with the sound of feet crashing over them. But there was more that one pair of feet running._

_She wasn't alone._

_At first, she thought it was Zuko, or that Admiral with a monkey looking face. (ahem, coughcoughcoughZHAO!coughcoughcouh) But the sound of a powerful air current behind her and the sight of a boomerang hitting a tree next to her head told her it wasn't._

_The air current caught up with Katara in a heartbeat. She was slammed into a tree in front of her, and landed on her back. Katara looked up, and saw the furious faces of her brother and friend glaring at her from above. She tried to ask what was wrong, but all of her breath was stolen from the push of air._

"_You betrayed us, Katara." Sokka hissed._

"_How could you do that? You sold us out!" Aang yelled._

"_Well, it doesn't matter, cause you won't be selling us out to any other firebenders." Sokka hissed. Aang nodded in agreement._

"_And then we'll go after your damned boyfriend too." Aang continued. Sokka raised his knife to kill his traitor of a sister, when a blast of fire knocked the knife out of his hand. Sokka screamed in pain as the fire burned his hand. Aang looked up, slight terror in his eyes._

"_You won't harm her, Avatar," a strong voice commanded._

"_Not as long as I live." The voice continued. Katara recognized it, but couldn't remember, since her breath still evaded her._

"_Then you can go down with her." Aang yelled. He sighed. He didn't want to kill Katara, and Sokka didn't either. But they had to protect themselves, they had already asked Katara why, but she just ran back to her little Prince._

_Aang charged, but was knocked down by a powerful blast of fire. Katara felt warm, strong hands grasp her arms and pull her up, and she was aware of protective arms wrapping her in a tight embrace._

"_Don't worry, they won't hurt you, never." The same, strong voice, now gentle, whispered in her ear. Katara sighed as she felt warm breath that smelled lightly of coal, in her ear. She shuddered as she felt the breath rush down her neck._

_Katara was whirled around, and stared into the golden eyes of her lover, his scar screaming out from his ivory skin…_

Katara sat up, wide awake, in an instant. She felt little beads of sweat trickling down her face, but dismissed them. Katara looked up at the sky, there was an overhang, hiding the moon, the stars, and the purple stretch of sky from view.

She crawled over to the edge of Appa's saddle, and looked over the edge, to the dark black ocean hundreds of feet below.

Very far away, Katara could see a small dot on the horizon, probably a ship.

Katara shuddered, but not from cold.

_This can't be happening, I couldn't possibly like that freak!_

Katara screamed in her head.

_Oh, you don't like him… _

_Oh thank the Water gods._

_You lo-_

_SHUT UP!_

Katara shuddered, and tried to go back to sleep. But sleep evaded her for the rest of the night.

And she had just fallen asleep an hour ago.

* * *

Cupid giggled crazily like a school girl from up on his cloud. After the blue girl and red boy, he had made several more couples, but frequently checked on the first he made since he had arrived.

He continued to giggle, it looked like it wouldn't be long now.

At least for the blue girl.

* * *

_Hee hee! This is so much fun! I wuz giggling all the way through writing the part with Cupid! Next time, I'm writing about Zuko's dreams, and how Cupid'll react to him! This is going 2 b so much fun! and 4 all those who like the in-head conversations, there r more in my 1st story, Invincible. sumwhere, they're there, but i just can't remember where. WARNING: Invincible has high swearing content._

_A/N: yes, I know Sokka and Aang were out of character in the dream, so don't' criticize me on it._

_Till next time my fellow Zutara lovers! _

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	5. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Long live the warm fuzzy feelings! Lol._

_Fighting dreamer naruto: funny? Hmm, should I change the genre to a humor if it's funny? And I am NOT 1 of those ppl who start a really good story then never finish it. I'm 1 of those ppl who start a really good story (if u call my other work 'good') and just take a really long time 2 finish it. I started a story in September, and haven't finished it. C? proof._

_Animeloverja: big kid? Uh, ok…_

_Iced Tea: yes, it is indeed a small world, but as the song goes, 'It's a small world after all' (Inner Devil: o great, wait, hold on. knocks Z2 out MUCH better.)_

**Zukoscute2's Inner Devil** ok, as of now, Z2 is currently unconscious, so I'll be taking her place until she wakes up.

_Worker72: _Z2 has never thought of it as fascinating, but that is a sweet compliment none the less.

_Kayko15: _And they almost got away with it, 2. must find a way so they don't get interrupted next time. Hehe, can I hit Zuko next time?

_Almostinsane: _I must get Z2 to change her name 2 'completelyinsane'.

_Marin M: _insanely cute? This is new…

_Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: _Z2 hates war, hates skirts, but agrees with some of the hippies ideas…

_Elf of rohan: _yes, they were mean. But, Z2 never really favored them, found them annoying, she did.

_Rashaka: _I hav no idea what the 'la blue girl' is, and I don't wanna know…

_Monito: _yes, Z2 cut it off b4 she admitted it. Y? bcuz the spell is slow, u dim wit! She's trying 2 hold off on the romance 4 as long as she can, but this is already getting rather difficult 4 her…

_Chickygurl: _(sighs) I know Z2 always looks 4 a little criticism, so has 2 make her a better writer, so more ppl, will read her work, but I don't look 4ward 2 it. It always scares me when Z2 starts acting like a soldier after reading your reviews, always, 'yes sir, sir', or, 'ten hut private', or some stupid salute! She even sumtimes does the left-handed Indian salute! But, alas, it's her story, not mine, so go ahead and giv her constructive criticism, last thing I need is 4 Z2 2 start crying about how her story is unpopular. (cough) so I'll tell her no A/Ns in the middle of the story.

_Slpndrgn13: _yes, Z2 is a hypocrite. Though neither of us recall when she said that you make weird dreams.

_Lopchop: _plz, take advantage of the throttling. I wanna sell pictures of it on Ebay! Lol.

_Spleef_: glad u like it.

_(Zukoscute2 begins 2 wake up) ME: uhh, wut happened? Inner Devil: _nothing… I just filled in 4 u while u were out. _ME: y thank u, Devil, that wuz nice. A little 2 nice… u didn't call any1 a dim wit, did u? Inner Devil: _uhh, no…(thinks back 2 Monito) _ME: I don't trust u. I'll look in2 this matter l8r. Inner Devil: _crap…

* * *

4 Oh No…

That same night, about an hour after Katara woke up from her hellish(_You were enjoying it!_) dream, Zuko began to have a nightmare too. Courtesy of Cupid's love arrow.

"_Huh? Where am I?" Zuko asked, and looked around. Everything was black, and he felt nothing below his feet. But, just as quick as Zuko downloaded this information, the black disappeared, before him was a giant banner with the firebending symbol, and Zuko felt silk upon his shoulders._

_Oh no._

_Not this dream again._

_The gong sounded, and Zuko stood up, turned around to face his opponent, and felt the silk fly from his shoulders. Zuko felt his arms drop to his sides, when he didn't see the old general before him, instead, it was…_

_Ozai._

_His father._

_Zuko fell to his knees, and began to beg. Beg for mercy, with hundreds of high ranking people of the military and the Fire Court surrounding the arena as witnesses._

"_I am your loyal son." Zuko cried. He grasped the cold marble below his finger tips like a life line._

"_You will learn respect, and suffering, will be your teacher." Ozai hissed. Zuko looked up into his father's eyes, tears streaming from his._

_Zuko prepared to scream at the harsh feel of fire consuming the flesh around his eye, but the blow never came._

_Zuko looked up in confusion. Standing in front of him, was a young woman, with her back to him. A long stream of water floated just beneath her hands, and she used it to whip Ozai away from his son. With one hit of the mysterious girl's water whip, Ozai disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_The strange girl turned around, and while her face was shadowed, Zuko could still see her azure eyes._

_He shuddered as he felt her warm hands cup his face._

Zuko sat up, panting a little. He looked frantically around his room. Thank the Fire Gods, it was his room, and not the Agni Kai stadium. His father wasn't here, and neither was that mysterious girl.

_She ain't mysterious._

_Why not?_

_Because you know her._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_How?_

_It was the Avatar's companion._

_How do you know?_

_I do not have the authority to reveal that information to you._

_Er… Wait, the girl? No way…_

_Heck yes way._

_Please don't tell me I actually _like _her._

_No._

_Thank Agni._

_You lo-_

_SHUT IT!_

Zuko walked over to the mirror, hiding in his wardrobe, and looked at his reflection. For some reason, he just needed to see it. But as soon as he saw his scar, Zuko slammed the wardrobe closed, and didn't flinch when he heard the sound of the mirror cracking.

* * *

Zuko threw a robe on, and walked through the labyrinth of his ship, to the deck. Upon arrival, he looked up at the black sky. Far away, Zuko could see a white dot.

The Avatar.

Zuko told himself. But his mind was thinking of other things.

Zuko put a hand to his head. There had to be something wrong with him. But there wasn't anything wrong.

Just the magic of the arrows.

* * *

Cupid giggled. Watching the red boy was funner than watching the blue girl.

* * *

_Yay, finally! I liked this chapter, did u?_

_Next stop in my updating, The Girl in Fire Nation Clothes! Flame: buh bye, hope 2 c u there!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2

_PS: I doubt I'll update this b4 Thanksgiving, so, Happy Thanksgiving y'all! Be thankful!_


	6. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T, repeat, DON'T own AVATAR._

_After this, I'm going 2 use the new reply review system, and if I miss you, please give me an PM (private message) and tell me._

_Worker72: hmm, you brought up an interesting point. I never thought of that, but yes, the effects will last very long, in fact, they're permanent, unless I say otherwise… lol. Because in this story, Cupid's love spells are permanent, unless I say otherwise… lol._

_Dragon Jadefire: you've said good 4 the 2 chapters… and as 4 the review 4 chapter 4, Aragorn, don't bathe in the punch, that's wrong…_

_Animeloverja: sry, didn't get fat. All I have was a little bit of turkey, about 8 rolls, and a slice of pie._

_Kayko15: What? I would never hit Zuko! What the heck are you talking about? (Inner Devil: _uhhh, hehe…)_ Zuko, u just wait until Iroh finds out… it's gonna b funny, I hope. (sorry, this story is my random, make it up as I go along, story)_

_Chickygurl: umm, not 2 b rude or anything, but do u think I care if funner isn't a word? ( Inner Devil: _uhh, no…_) I didn't ask you, Devil._

_Iced Tea: hmm, I haven't thought of that… but no matter! I'll think of something! (eventually…)_

_Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: that's ok, just as long as I know you're reading._

_WWSmith: glad you do._

_Marin M: glad u like it. Never thought of it as 'cute', though…_

_Rioki Moondove: HALF! U suck. (Flame:_** she doesn't mean that.)**

_Lopchop: watching any1 else other than Zuko suffering IS fun. Like Zhao, or Ozai… OR THOSE STUPID GUYS FROM SCHOOL! I STILL HAVE A BONE 2 PICK WITH YOU, COLTON! (Inner Devil: _please ignore her rage towards a boy who beat her at a board game.)

Monito: glad u finally understand. And u now c my predicament. I wanna wait until at least chapter 10 b4 giving every1 the Zutara they want, this is like a challenge from Hell… and I don't like it.

_Elf of rohan: yes u r… lol_

_Almostinsane: I already talked 2 u about my Inner Devil. _

_SleepingDragon13: don't worry, Zuko won't run for long. (watches as Zuko falls into a pit) I put that there.

* * *

_

5 I Don't Wanna See Your Sick Face!

For the rest of the night, Katara and Zuko watched each other's means of transportation, paranoia making them believe someone was watching them… And of course, someone was. They were watching each other, and of course, Cupid, the rotten cherub, was always keeping an eye on them.

* * *

Katara eyed the black dot far away with anger boiling in her heart. She swore, even though the ship was miles away, she could still see the Prince who commanded the ship as if he was right in front of her…

* * *

Zuko sneered as the continued to gaze up at the ivory dot that was the Avatar's bison. He swore, he could see the girl riding it, as if she was right in front of him.

* * *

Cupid grinned an oh-so knowing grin. The tensions were high, just like they were suppose to be, right before it all went spiraling down into eternal love…

* * *

"Ok, I think we've finally lost Zuko. We should be safe here for the night." Sokka declared. They had found an island that appeared to be uninhabited. Katara rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said about the last island, Sokka." Her brother glared at her.

"And I was right, unless you can say something otherwise." Katara was about to retort, to say yes, when she stopped. Aang and Sokka didn't need to know about her midnight encounter, that would be her little secret.

For some reason, when she thought back to that night, it made her stomach churn.

* * *

Zuko watched through his telescope, as Appa landed. He smirked.

"Helmsman, head a course for that island!"

" Prince Zuko, we didn't find the Avatar on the last island, so how do expect to find him here?" Iroh asked. Zuko shot his uncle a light glare over his shoulder.

"First off, I saw the Avatar land on that island, and second, I know the Avatar was on the last island, he just evaded me." Iroh smirked.

"Just like he evaded you at Kyoshi? Or, at Avatar Roku's temple?" Zuko growled, and went back to thinking of how to capture the Avatar. Using the girl seemed like it would work best. But the trick was to get her away from the water, since she appeared to be a fairly good bender, and make sure she was away from her friends. If all worked well, he would have the Avatar in a week, tops.

Thinking back to his and the girl's last encounter, Zuko felt his stomach churn, the reason unknown to him.

* * *

Katara poked the dying embers of their fire with a stick. Aang and Sokka had gone to bed about an hour ago, but Katara stayed awake. Sleep evaded her, just like it had the night before.

_Zuko._

_What about him?_

_The embers, look at the embers._

Katara did.

_What do you see?_

_I see a bunch of embers._

_You're not looking hard enough. Look for shapes._

Katara did. She saw something that looked like the Water Nation symbol, and the Fire Nation symbol, and one other thing, it made her want to vomit, but also gave her a mysterious feeling that she could not recognize, all at once.

_Why did you have me look for his ugly face?_

_Because it was there._

_How did you know?_

_Because I know all._

_Ok then, then who am I going to marry?_

_Are you sure you want to know that?_

_Yes._

_Alright then, you're going to marry-_

_Wait! On second thought, I don't wanna know! I can wait until I'm proposed to!_

_Fine._

Katara glared angrily at the embers, then took the stick she had been poking the embers with, and sliced the images she had seen away. The Water Nation symbol sliced in half, the Fire Nation symbol sliced to bits, and the final shape, that of Zuko's, was sliced down the middle, leaving the side of his face with his scar, separated from his unmarred side, making it two different things.

Katara went into a fitful sleep, she didn't want to see Zuko's hideous face, but for some reason, it haunted her, even in her dreams.

* * *

Zuko sat calmly in front of his meditation table, the candles falling and rising evenly with each of his breaths. His posture was perfect, and his mind was at peace, for now.

He opened his eyes, making them golden slits. He stared calmly at the little flames, watching as they rose and fell, and his mind began to wander.

_Katara._

_Who?_

_The Avatar's companion._

_Oh._

_Look at the candles._

_Why?_

_Just do it._

Zuko stared at the candles with a bored expression.

_What do you see?_

_I see candles._

_Look at the flames, dim wit._

_I'm not a-_

_  
Just do it._

Zuko continued to stare at the candles with a bored expression.

_What do you see?_

_Flames._

_Not looking hard enough. Look for shapes, dingdong._

Zuko stared at the flames rather intensely. He saw a slim figure jump out at him, from the flames.

_Who-?_

_Katara._

_So?_

_She's pretty, huh?_

_Not really._

_She's got a great figure, don't you think?_

_I've seen better._

_You're hard to please._

_That's because I was born a Prince. I've seen only the most graceful, and most beautiful, of women._

_Yah, and the dumbest of all women. Don't think they have a thought of their own. But I bet Katara does._

_I don't want someone with a mind of their own._

_Yes you do._

_Why?_

_Make sparring a lot more fun._

_Humph._

_Why so glum?_

_I hate being stuck at sea, sick of seeing the same thing everyday, I wanna go home…_

_To mindless girls, a yelling father, and a lame-ass sister?_

_Besides that!_

_There's nothing _but _that, my friend. Nothing but that._

_I can't wait till I'm Fire Lord, things will change._

_Don't forget, in order to be Fire Lord, you need to marry._

_Yah._

_Who's gonna be the lucky lady?_

_I don't know._

_How about-_

_Don't suggest anyone, I'll figure it out on my own._

And with a wave of his hand, the candles died, and Zuko stripped down to his pants, and went to bed. Only to have his dreams haunted by a familiar girl's face.

* * *

_Hee hee! This is so much fun 2 write! Ok, I'm starting 2 run out of ideas, so, if u have any ideas, I'm open 2 any and all of your ideas, and I if use your idea, I'll give you credit! Bye! Please, I need ideas!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	7. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. Gosh…_

_My computer's retarded, it has 2 be, I can't get 2 FF . net but I can go 2 other websites just fine! (mumbles something about asking for a better computer 4 Christmas) so I probably won't get this out when I want to. Retarded computer.

* * *

_

6 Come With Me

Cupid yawned, and rolled over onto his back. He had made, what, 25 couples now? And they were all loving each other deeply, except for that first couple. Cupid knew the spell was suppose to take a while, but this was ridiculous! That boy in red and girl in blue should have fallen in love with each other days ago! The spell took one week to complete, two weeks had passed, and still no love! This was driving him crazy!

Too bad, because one of them was in love, he just wasn't looking hard enough.

* * *

Katara grasped the edge of Appa's saddle with a white-knuckle grip. She stared fiercely at the water below her, trying to drown out her thoughts, but no matter what she did, her mind always wandered back to _him_.

His face was everywhere she went, everything about him made her think, she always heard his voice, even though he wasn't speaking!

Katara buried her head in her hands, was it possible? Was she falling in love with _Zuko_?

Katara stared at the dying embers of the fire just as fiercely as she had every other night before. She looked for that face, that face she saw every night, in the dying embers. She searched for the shape of Zuko's face.

_I'm crazy, I have to be._

_How so?_

_I, Zuko, he's everywhere! I hear him, when he isn't talking, I see him, when he's never there, his frickin' face is in my dreams!_

_You're not crazy, my friend, this is normal._

_Really? I don't think that thinking about Zuko 24/7 is normal._

_You're right, thinking about him isn't, but what you're feeling, is._

_Feeling?_

_Uh, how do you feel when you think about Zuko?_

_I get this knot in my stomach._

_Go on._

_My heart starts thumping really hard._

_Anything else?_

_Uh, there is, but I don't wanna say it._

_You don't have to, because I know what's wrong._

_Really?_

_Yes, you're in love._

Katara's eyes widened, and she doused the fire. She quickly stood up, and walked at a brisk pace, into the forest.

* * *

Zuko walked away from his ship, trying to drown out the noise of Music Night.

* * *

Eventually, Katara had no idea where she was, but suddenly, she was back in the campsite!

And Sokka was waiting for her.

"Where were you? You had me worried!" Sokka snapped at his sister. Katara gritted her teeth, and tried to control her anger.

"I was going for a walk. I couldn't sleep." Katara explained.

"How do I know that? For all I know, you could have gone off to meet Prince Scarface!" Katara's eyes widened in anger, and her cheeks flushed.

"Sokka! How could you say that? You know I would _never _do that!" Sokka glared at his sister.

"Well, you seem to be doing a lot of thinking lately, how do I know you're not thinking about him?" Katara's mouth opened, then closed.

"I can't believe you! You are so immature! You know what? I quit! I don't care what you or Aang do, I'm leaving! And don't bother coming after me!" And with that, Katara marched proudly out of the clearing.

"Yah, well, good thing! You should never let a girl do a man's job!" Sokka yelled after her, but Katara didn't hear. She was already gone.

* * *

Zuko looked lazily at the surrounding forest. It all was boring to him, until he heard a voice yelling unkind things.

"I can't believe him! I would never go off to meet Zuko! How could he accuse me of that? Well, I don't care. I can live here, on my own, and no one will tell me what to do. Where to go, what to eat, everything will be left up to me! Because I won't be under anyone's control! Not Aang's, not Sokka's, and especially not that hideous, scar-faced Prince, Zuko!" Zuko felt a little hurt at the words the waterbender used to describe him.

"What's the matter, waterbender? Have a fight with that dork of a brother of yours?" Zuko asked and stepped out of the shadows. Katara looked up at him and gasped. She quickly took a fighting stance.

"Calm down, waterbender, so, what happened?" Zuko asked calmly. Katara returned the water she was bending to the stream at her feet, and looked at Zuko warily.

"Don't worry, I won't try to capture the Avatar, this time." Katara noted, 'this time', and began her story. Surprisingly, Zuko listened with keen interest.

"That's horrible, and yet, it sounds so much…" Zuko paused, and walked behind Katara, his fingers trailing on her shoulder. It took all of Katara's energy to keep her breath steady.

"Like me." Zuko whispered in her ear. Katara looked nervously over her shoulder.

"L-l-like you?" Katara stuttered. Zuko nodded.

"I did nothing wrong, and yet, my closest relative, he got angry at me." Zuko said with… regret?

"What did you do?" Katara asked quietly. Zuko closed his golden eyes at the memory.

"I spoke out against a general's plan. I dueled my father, and lost, and was banished." Zuko's fingers went up to his scar.

"It's how I got this." He admitted quietly.

Katara looked at Zuko in wonder, and pity. She put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked into her blue eyes as she whispered one thing to him.

"I'm sorry." Zuko turned his head away.

"Don't be." He snapped. Katara took her hand off his shoulder, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry! I was just trying to help! But, because you're too damn prideful, I guess you don't need help, do you, Mister I'm-too-good-for-kindness?" Katara snapped. She turned away, and began to walk into the darkness. But Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, and whirled her around to face him.

"Wait." He whispered fiercely. Katara looked up at him, fear beginning to show in her eyes.

"Yes?" Katara whimpered. Zuko's eyes softened.

"I heard you say you weren't going back to the Avatar and your brother, so you have nowhere to stay. Why not come with me? You don't have to tell me anything about the Avatar. You could be, my, guest." Zuko choked the last part out. Katara's eyes brightened, and for some reason, Zuko felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ok." And Zuko and Katara disappeared into the dark of the forest, in search of Zuko's ship.

* * *

Cupid sighed. He should have been more patient, because it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

_Yay! Another chapter done, another chapter closer to the yummy Zutara goodness! Lol._

_**I would like to thank Mew of Fire and Iced Tea for their wonderful ideas, that were used in this chapter. **_

_If you have an idea that you would like to tell me about, tell me in a review, and if I like it, I'll use it and give you credit! I'm trying to use everyone's ideas, because, well, I've hit a tad bit of writer's block, and I'm a little desperate 4 ideas. If you send in your ideas, thank you very much!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	8. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Whoo, things have been getting, what with all those great ideas people have been giving me. I especially like chickygurl's and Kayko15's ideas… sheer brilliance, I tell you._

_ANNOUNCEMENT:_ **no more ideas 4 right now, please, I have enough suggestions to keep me going for a while. But I will eventually ask again, so b on guard! Thank you, that is all.

* * *

**

7 Life Hurts

Zuko and Katara walked in a comfortable silence towards his ship. Katara stole a small glance at Zuko. He was kinda cute, and that scar, it just made him more alluring, although she already knew the truth behind it.

The silence continued as they walked up, onto the deck of the ship. Unfortunately, Music Night was still on.

All the men stopped singing, dancing, and playing instruments, and stared at the banished Prince. But more importantly, the lovely young woman walking behind the banished Prince.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, caught yourself a lady, huh?" One drunk soldier called. Zuko scowled at the behavior, but Katara froze to the spot.

"Katara?" Zuko paused and looked over his shoulder to see Katara staring at the soldier who had spoken. He stood up.

"Ryiku, at your service, madam," the soldier said with a bow and a sick grin. Katara backed away from the man.

"You," was all Katara could say. She continued to back away.

"Yes, what about me? Would it be my devastating good looks?" The man called Ryiku earned a good whack on the back of the head by Zuko at this.

"You, you, you helped, kill my mother…" Katara admitted the last three words in a quiet voice, but everyone heard. Ryiku's smile just got bigger.

"Yes, that was me, dearie, I was hoping to take you then, but my Captain refused it, said I could come back after the Prince finished his ordeal, don't think he meant for me to come back for you, think he meant only for himself." Ryiku might have continued on like this, if a flaming fist hadn't got him, square in the jaw.

"You, report back to your bunk. Now." Zuko hissed. Ryiku stood up, rubbing the spot where Zuko's fist had made contact.

"So, now what? Plan to take her yourself, Zuko? Well, when you're done, tell me how she was, and if she was good, I might stop by later." Ryiku was punched again in the jaw.

"She's not a whore." Zuko declared. Ryiku shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, good night," and as Ryiku passed Katara.

"Especially to you." He added in a whisper just for Katara, who was still in a daze, to hear.

* * *

Zuko nearly growled when he saw the soldier whisper something in Katara's ear, but she didn't seem to hear it. Too lost in her memories.

* * *

When the hatch door closed behind Ryiku, Music Night continued. Zuko grasped Katara's upper arm, and led her below deck.

* * *

"This will be your room, it's right across from mine, and the soldier's bunks are on the other side of the ship. I don't think you want to see Ryiku, or any other soldiers, near your sleeping quarters." Zuko said, and led Katara through a door.

Katara looked rather stunned as she entered the room. It was very fine, filled with antiques, and other expensive looking things.

"There are clothes in the wardrobe, and the washroom is through that door. You might want to freshen up at some point." Zuko explained, pointing out the wardrobe and washroom.

"You make sure to lock the door from the inside, so that none of my soldiers get in." Zuko told her quietly. Katara nodded once. With a sigh, Zuko finally looked at Katara. Like, looked at her, and he saw the state she was in.

Her eyes were wide, very wide, Zuko swore he could see memories flashing before her eyes. He also saw thin trickles of tears running down her cheek, plopping softly in her lap.

_Everything was right in the world. The sky was that cold, arctic blue that it was suppose to be, and the climate was as cold as ever. Everything was right in Katara's village, the only village in the South Pole._

_No one expected the attack. It was far too peaceful. No one expected for _them _to come._

_No one expected the firebenders to attack their small village._

_Katara, Sokka, and their mother had been playing out in front of their tent, when screams rang out, as did the sound of an engine hissing, as if it were about to stop._

_The waterbenders and warriors all rushed out to fight. Among the waterbenders, Katara's mother was present._

_The battle didn't' last long, the warriors were stripped of their weapons, and the waterbenders quickly exhausted, so they couldn't stand, let alone bend._

_Katara and Sokka were both held by a soldier. They did not know what was going to happen, but when it did, it would be forever engraved in their minds._

_A loathing man walked up to the group of exhausted waterbenders. His metal boots scrunched the snow beneath them as the man looked each waterbender in the eye._

"_Disgraceful, your petty tricks for bending, simply disgraceful." The man hissed. _

_Back, away from the action, stood a 12-year-old Prince Zuko. His face looked grave and solemn, his father had sent him here for reasons unknown, but Zuko wished not to be here. He did not want to see more people die at the hands of his people._

_Zuko's eyes traveled to the young girl one soldier was holding back. She was kinda pretty, maybe, someday when this whole mess was sorted out, he could come back for her. Take her to the Palace, and show her not all firebenders were bad. Yes, he would do that someday, once this whole mess of a war was sorted out._

_He engraved the girl's face in his memory, but he soon forgot about her._

_The man's hand shot out, and grabbed the final waterbender in the group._

"_RAYNA!" A warrior called out, and began to thrash, trying to get free from the soldier who held him._

"_Mommy?" The young Katara called. Rayna looked at her daughter with a smile._

"_Don't worry, sweetie, mommy will be back soon." Rayna called. Katara, slightly bewildered, nodded._

"_You, come here, and hold the woman down." The soldier who held Katara let go, and grabbed Rayna, holding her out before his Captain._

"_Stay out of the Fire Nation's way, and what happens to this woman will be the only time it happens at all." The man hissed. He threw a giant fireball at her, and before she had a chance to scream, she was dead, all smoke and ashes._

"_MOMMY!" Katara screamed, and rushed to her mother's ashes, as did Sokka, and their father had finally broken free from his soldier._

_They all huddled around Rayna's remains and wept, wept until dark had come, and the other members of the village had to drag them back into their tent._

_On his ship, Zuko sat in his room, meditating. When he heard the door open, he spoke to the person behind him, he already knew who it was._

"_Why'd you have to kill that woman, Zhao? She did nothing wrong." Zhao sneered._

"_She had done something wrong, Prince Zuko. She defied the Fire Nation." Zuko sighed, and continued to stare at the candles in front of him._

"_Oh."_

"_Katara, come here." Her father ordered. Katara nodded and obediently crawled up to her father._

"_Katara, your mother wanted me to give this to you when you turned 14, but I think you need to have something to remember her by." Katara's father opened his hand, and in his palm, sat Katara's mother's necklace. Katara gasped._

"_No, Daddy, I could never take this." But her father hushed her._

_"Yes, you must, your mother would have wanted it." Katara nodded, and her father helped her put it on. Katara fingered the charm._

_A lone tear slid down her cheek._

But in the present life, Katara wept. Zuko watched, slightly confused, as she cried.

Katara's hand traveled up to her collarbone, seeking the cool stone pendant of her mother's necklace. But all she felt was skin. Oh, that's right,

Zuko still had her necklace.

* * *

_Ok, I have a rather short attention span, so the longer the chapter, the longer it takes me 2 write said chapter._

_CHANGE OF THOUGHT _

WOO HOOO! I'VE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'VE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! YES!(Inner Devil: let me explain, Z2 has, I do believe, never gotten anymore than 60 reviews 4 1 story, so getting more than 100, is rather overwhelming.)

_**I would like to thank chickygurl for her wonderful idea, I'll be using more of your ideas later on!**_

_I was originally planning to include several other people's ideas in this chapter, but if I did, it would probably take me a about a week before I finished. I don't like writing over a long period of time._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

_Umm, the only thing I have to say is, I have a Christmas ZxK one-shot! Plz read it if you would like! Go to my profile to find it!

* * *

_

8, Ouch, That Hurts

Katara collapsed on the bed and on her side, and continued to cry. Eventually, she noticed that Zuko was still there. She glared at him.

_Evil, ungrateful, rotten little spoiled Prince- _

Katara's unsaid insults would have continued, if Zuko hadn't sat on the edge of the bed. She eyed the Prince warily as he reached into a pocket, and pulled out a piece of blue satin, and on the satin a blue charm…

"GIVE ME BACK MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE!" Katara screeched. She sat up in a second and pounced on Zuko, trying to reclaim her mother's necklace. She clawed viciously at his face, and tried to kick his legs, but it was all in vain. Zuko quickly got the waterbender off him, and now, she was lying on the bed, with Zuko holding her down with his body weight, and pinning her wrists above her head with one hand, the other dangling Katara's necklace.

"_What_ was that about?" Zuko hissed. Katara stared him in the eye defiantly.

"_You _have my mother's necklace, and _I _want it back." Zuko's gaze was dark.

"That gives you no right to attack me."

"Well how would I know if you would give it back to me if I asked?"

"Maybe you should have tried!" Katara had had a long list of things to yell at Zuko, but what the Prince had just said stopped her dead in her tracks. As much as she hated to admit, he was _right_. Her mother had taught her to always ask first, and if they said no, ask why, and never attack them. She could, and _should _have asked Zuko for her necklace back, but did she? No…

"You're lucky I don't throw you in the dungeons or give you to my men, I'm sure Ryiku would _love _to see you again!" Zuko sneered. Katara whimpered beneath him.

"You wouldn't," She said quietly.

"Try me." He replied darkly.

"Please, I'm sorry, don't throw me to your men, it's just, that necklace, was my mother's, and it's all I have left of her…" Katara admitted in a small voice. Zuko stared at Katara fiercely, when it all clicked. Her mother had died, the raid in the South Pole, the girl was from the South Pole…

Oh Agni, not this.

Katara was the girl he had sworn to take back to the Palace.

"You lost your mother?" Zuko asked guardedly. Katara nodded once.

"Fire Nation raid." Zuko's good eye almost twitched. Katara _was _the girl from the South Pole.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Katara's head…

"_Why _are you asking these questions?" Katara hissed. Zuko looked at her, confused.

"Are you trying to extract information from me, so you can blackmail me later on? Wait, of course that's what you're doing. You're a _firebender_, you don't care for anyone but yourself. I should have known, I should have, I should have, I should have…" Katara sighed, and shook her head. Zuko's golden eyes narrowed as he gazed at her.

* * *

Cupid leaned over his cloud, watching intensely as the two benders began to quarrel. Aw, love nuts.

Things weren't going according to plan.

* * *

"And _I _should have known not to invite a lowly _waterbending peasant_ on board my ship. You shouldn't call us such bad things, not _all _of us are sick, and _evil_. But, of course, you never take the time to judge a book not by it's cover, but by the literature written on the pages, do you? Of course not, if you had, you would have known that some firebenders, _me_, aren't that bad." Zuko sat up abruptly, and crawled off Katara. He walked over to the door, and walked out of Katara's room.

Katara took a deep breath when she heard the lock click.

* * *

Cupid nearly screamed. What now?_

* * *

Hehe, isn't this fun? I love toying with this story, it's a ton of fun! _

**_Thanks to chickygurl for another wonderful idea._**

_YAY! I just saw the Chronicles of Narnia, it was so kool! For all of those of you who like fantasy, I seriously suggest you go see this movie!_

_YIPPEEEE! Ok, this week I've been in a rather serious case of depression, and then, yesterday, I went to the school dance, and I got all happy again! Why? A guy asked me to dance! My first dance! YAY!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	10. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Tee hee! This is a funny story! Upward and onward! _

_Inner Devil: _I'm telling you! She's crazy!

_ME: I wish the company policy didn't include, 'no refunds'._

_Inner Devil: _haha.

* * *

9, I'm Gonna Go Crazy!

Cupid started to pound on his little cloud like an irresponsible child who didn't get what he wanted.

"HOW LONG!" The little cherub yelled.

"HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO WAIT!" Cupid grabbed the edge of his cloud, and his eye began to twitch.

If the red boy and blue girl didn't fall in love with each other soon, he was going to go crazy!

* * *

Zuko flopped onto his bed, face down into the pillow.

_Katara, you make me so mad._

He thought dangerously. Zuko growled when he heard a knock at the door.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh called from the other side of the door.

"Are you alright?" His uncle asked.

"I saw that the young lady's door is locked, what is wrong?" Zuko threw a fireball at the door.

"No, uncle, I'm not alright. That crazy waterbender nearly mauled me just for a stupid necklace! That's what's wrong! Go away!" Zuko snapped.

Iroh, did go away, but to a new place.

* * *

Katara stretched out on her bed, then relaxed, awaiting sleep to overcome her, when there was a knock on her door.

"Excuse me? Miss?" An elderly voice called from the other side of the door.

"May I come in?" The voice asked. Katara sat up.

"Sure, whatever." Katara replied, bored. There was the sound of the undoing of a lock, and in entered an kind looking old man. He wore a kind smile, and with all the red, he reminded her of Father Christmas.

"I didn't catch your name on deck. Might I ask what is it?" The waterbender smiled.

"Katara." Iroh smiled.

"Such a pretty name." Katara nodded.

"Thank you, sir. May I ask what is yours?" Iroh grinned. This girl was absolutely perfect.

"I'm Iroh." Katara gasped, stood up, and looked at Iroh.

"You? You're the great Dragon of the West? The great General Iroh who laid siege to Ba Sing Se for 600 hundred days?" Iroh waved his hand.

"I see your people have studied some bits of history. But, please, must we use all the titles? And to answer your question, yes, I'm the Iroh of which you speak." Katara couldn't help but gape.

"Please, Miss Katara, surely you were taught it's rude to stare?" Iroh asked with a laugh. Katara blushed and looked away. Iroh laughed again.

"Calm down, Miss Katara, please, tell me, why did Prince Zuko lock you in your room?" Katara glanced back at the kind old man before her, and then looked down at the floor.

"I just wanted my necklace back," she mumbled. Iroh laughed.

"You should have asked, my nephew isn't that bad. He probably would have given it back. And, if what Prince Zuko says is true, you attacked him for the necklace." Katara raised an eyebrow at the old General.

"So what if I tackled him a little? He's bigger, he would have- ZUKO'S YOUR NEPHEW!" Katara screamed. Iroh laughed again.

"Yes, he is my nephew. I guess that surprised you, didn't it?" Katara blushed, and looked down.

"A little." She whispered. Iroh chuckled, and patted Katara lightly on the back.

"Don't worry, my dear, everything will be fine, I'll talk to Prince Zuko, and see if he can't let you out." Katara looked up at Iroh greatfully.

"Thank you!" She squealed. Iroh nodded.

"I'll be back soon." Was all Iroh said before he left.

Katara noticed that he didn't lock the door.

* * *

"Prince Zuko." Iroh called, and knocked on the door. A grunt was the reply.

"Prince Zuko." He repeated. Another grunt.

"Prince Zuko, if you don't open this door, I'll burn it down!" The retired General yelled. There was another grunt, which sounded rather like, "fine", and the sound of feet shuffling toward the door. It opened, and lo and behold, there stood Zuko. (sorry, I just had to say that)

"What do you want, uncle? I'm trying to sleep." Zuko snapped.

"I can see that, Prince Zuko." Iroh replied, nodding at his nephew's bare chest.

"So what do you want?" Iroh looked at his nephew rather harshly.

"Unlock her door." Zuko glared at his uncle.

"How come?"

"She is your guest, Prince Zuko, do _not _treat her like a prisoner." Zuko closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Her door will be unlocked in the morning." Iroh smiled gently.

"I'm sure she will be grateful." Zuko nodded, and Iroh disappeared. Leaving the exiled Prince to stare at his guest's door across the hall, when he noticed something amiss.

Katara's door was open.

* * *

When Katara had noticed that Iroh had forgotten to lock her door, she wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation.

Silently creeping out of her room, she crept past Iroh, and was down the hall before anyone could notice. But she made on fatal mistake. She never closed the door.

Katara took deep breaths of the sea air, she had found a balcony overlooking the deck connected to the helm.

She felt totally at peace here, until she heard the sound of pounding feet on the metal floor behind her.

* * *

Zuko rushed through the halls, looking everywhere for the runaway waterbender. Anger coursed through him when he saw her leaning against the railing of the balcony. He rushed up behind Katara, grabbed her hands, and pinned them behind her back. He whirled around, allowing Katara to see just how angry Zuko was.

"How did you get out?" Zuko hissed dangerously low. Katara gulped, and refused to meet the firebending Prince's gaze.

"I-I-it, the door, I mean, it was, unlocked, so I, I-" Zuko cut her off, and finished her sentence for her.

"Ran away." He hissed. Katara looked up at him suddenly at defiantly.

"Well it's _your _fault! You locked me in my room! I wanted out, and took my only chance!" Katara yelled.

"I _was _going to let you out! In the morning! But no, you're too quick for judgment! You thought I was never going to let you out, didn't you?" Katara looked him straight in the eye, clearly surprised. She _had _thought he was never going to let her out.

"Well, now, you're right. You're never going to leave your room. I don't care what you said, eventually, the Avatar will come looking for you." Zuko snapped as he threw Katara in her room, and slammed the door shut, not forgetting to lock the door.

Katara glared at the door to her room. She threw herself on her bed and sighed into the pillow.

Mighty Jala, if she was going to rot away in the room, she would go crazy!

* * *

Zuko lit the candles in front of his motif with a flick of his wrists. He sat down and began to meditate, in an attempt to soothe his nerves.

Agni, if he had to put up with that waterbender for much longer, he would go insane!

* * *

_Tee hee! This _is _fun!_

_No thanks for ideas this time, maybe next._

_Bye bye ppl, have a merry Christmas! the Father Christmas thing came from a one shot i wrote for Christmas, called _At The Mistletoe_, and for those of my readers here who have read ATM( lol, ain't the initials funny?) the sequel will be posted on Christmas Eve, called _Loves Forgotten

_ME/Inner Devil/Flame/Lerolas: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	11. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own AVATAR._

_some ppl were confused by the last chapter. and I would like to thank them for confusing me as well after they pointed it out! _Inner Devil: someone's angry. _ME: BE QUIET! _Inner Devil: (rolls eyes and shrugs)_ ME: I hope this chapter works out! And some people have said that Zuko and Katara are OOC, while others say they aren't! that also leaves me confuzzled! I don't like it when I'm confuzzled! _Inner Devil: I do. _ME: niff…_

_THE RETURN OF SOKKA AND AANG! BWAHAHA!  
_Inner Devil: don't blame me that Z2's crazy. --'

* * *

10, And Life Goes On

Sokka sat by the fire, fuming, and sharpening his bladed boomerang. But soon, he wasn't so angry, and was asking himself questions.

_Why'd you say those things about her and Zuko? _

_Well, um, I don't-_

_You _know _she would never do that!_

_Yah, but-_

_Don't go throwing me buts! You're a real prick know that? You drove your own sister away! Nice going!_

_I didn't mean to!_

_Hmm, well, by the way you talked to here, I would think so otherwise!_

_Don't go judging me!_

_Oh, I can judge you anyway I please! Why? BECAUSE WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!_

_You're really getting on my nerves!_

_Oh, am I? Now you know how Katara feels!_

_Oh man, Katara! _

_Now you realize what you've done!_

_What will I tell Aang?_

_What you have to._

"Hey Sokka, I couldn't find anything to eat, hey, what's wrong?" Aang asked as he landed in the camp sight, and twirled his glider back to his staff. The young Avatar looked at Sokka concerned.

Sokka took a deep breath, and looked up at Aang with weary eyes.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Was heard all throughout the island.

* * *

Katara stared at the ceiling angrily. Oh, how she hated it here.

_You should be grateful that Zuko let you keep your room._

There was the sound of footsteps near the door. It sounded as if they were coming closer.

_Perhaps I spoke too soon._

The steps faded away.

_Or perhaps not._

Katara sighed, and turned onto her stomach. She wrinkled her nose, what on Earth was that smell?

_You perhaps?_

_Quit saying perhaps._

But it was true, Katara needed a bath, and Zuko had given her a washroom, and a clean set of clothes.

Katara went through the door to her washroom, disrobed, and washed.

* * *

"Why are you bothering me, Uncle?" Zuko asked calmly as he heard his uncle open his door. He had been in the middle of meditation, so he was a bit calmer than usual.

"I see that the young lady's door is locked, and barred. Why is that?" Zuko turned towards Iroh.

"She tried to escape." Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"So what's with the lock and barring?" Zuko sighed.

"She's my prisoner." Iroh shook his head.

"Zuko, I thought she was your guest." Zuko felt his anger rise.

"So?" He asked angrily.

"Prince Zuko, I accidentally left her door unlocked, and she tried to leave, just so she wouldn't be around your soldiers anymore."

_And me._

Zuko's mind reminded him.

"Also, what if you had been in her position?" Iroh queried. Zuko thought for a moment.

"I would have done the same-" but Zuko was cut off by his uncle. Who was now pointing at him.

"Ha! And that's my point!" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Iroh smirked.

"You're a hypocrite!" Zuko's golden eyes widened in rage for a split second. Many names he had been given and not tolerated, but _hypocrite_, that was one he had never been able to tolerate, not since the day he was born.

"I'm no hypocrite." Zuko hissed in a low tone. Iroh grinned.

"Then tomorrow you will unlock her door, and let her roam as she pleases, just like a guest should do." Iroh declared. Zuko was about to retort, 'Never!' when he stopped himself. If he said that, he would still be a hypocrite. Zuko took a deep breath.

"Fine." He said quietly. Iroh nodded, and left. Zuko, who felt a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts going through him, went to bed.

* * *

Katara sighed happily. It felt good to be clean. And this ship used hot water. Could you believe it? _Hot water_! She had never experienced such a thing! Back at the South Pole, you had to bathe in glacier water, next to a roaring fire.

Katara opened her wardrobe, and gave a hiss of disproval. These were Fire Nation clothes! She looked at her blue robs. Filthy and tattered. She did _not _want to wear those. Katara picked out a golden shirt with no sleeves, and crimson pants for her bed clothes. She slid into them, and sighed. All her clothes in this wardrobe were made of silk.

_Maybe living here won't be so bad._

Katara thought, and slid between the silk sheets of her bed, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_Ok, I'm not really liking this chapter. i've got a tad case of writer's block,  
_Inner Devil: for the first time.  
_ME: shut up. anyways, but i'm sure i'll get over it soon enough, no ideas, please, i feel as if this is going on fine. also, i would like a poll._

APPROXIMATELY HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS TILL THE FLUFF BEGINS:

a. 1 more chapter.  
b. 2 more chapters.  
c. 3 or more chapters.

_please vote! it would help a lot!_

_Still no ideas used._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	12. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_As for last chapter's poll, you wanna know what I think? _  
Inner Devil: 5. 4. 3. 2. 1…_  
ME: I DON'T CARE DIDDLEY SQUAT!_  
Inner Devil: 0!  
_ME: (stares at Inner Devil) I only asked that question to see how fluff crazed and desperate ppl were, and they're pretty desperate. They were yelling at me, mommy! YELLING! (points at readers) I think some of them threatened me! Or maybe I'm just crazy!_  
Inner Devil: I vote crazy!  
_ME: niff._

* * *

11, Yay Zuko!

Katara yawned, and smiled as the morning light streamed through her window, and onto her face. She stretched, before going to her wardrobe, to pick a dress.

The waterbender twirled in front of the mirror, and smiled as her skirt flared up a little. The dress was very plain, the color was a simple, but beautiful crimson, and went down to her feet.

* * *

Zuko slipped into his armor, and walked out the door. He knocked on the waterbender's door.

"Yes?" Zuko heard the muffled reply.

* * *

"May I come in?" Katara heard a voice speak. Through the door, it sounded sort of like Iroh's voice.

"Yes." Katara called. She felt disappoint, anger, and several other dark emotions rise up from the pit of her heart at the sight of who walked through the door. She grunted, and turned away from Zuko, her arms folded over her chest.

Zuko raised his eyebrow.

_Soo, she plans on giving me the silent treatment, ay?_

Zuko, with a half demonic smirk, leaned over Katara's shoulder, his chin almost resting on her shoulder, his lips right next to her ear. Katara knew she could feel his breath down her neck, but that didn't matter to her until…

"Boo." Zuko breathed in her ear. Katara yelped, almost a scream, and whirled around. What she saw next was the most dumbfounding thing ever. Zuko was clutching his sides, and actual smile on his face, laughing pure, genuine, laughter.

Katara quickly locked this memory of Zuko in her heart and mind, so she would remember not to judge people so quickly, and continued to watch Zuko as he laughed at her fright.

Once Zuko got a hold of himself, he looked into Katara's deep blue eyes. He grinned, like a teenage boy should.

"You know I was behind you." Zuko said more as a statement than a question. Katara nodded.

"Weren't you scared by that?" He inquired. Katara shook her head.

"Didn't really notice it." Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"So, you weren't scared until I said 'boo'? Odd." But before Katara could retort, Zuko slid out of her room.

Katara bolted after him, but when she reached the hall, he was gone. How was that possible? How did he get out of sight so fast?

_Training on and in the ship might help._

_True._

Katara growled, and began to wander deeper into the bowels of the ship.

* * *

Zuko panted as he leaned against the doorframe. Iroh looked up at him.

"Where's Miss Katara, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked with an eyebrow raised. Zuko clutched one side as he regained normal breathing.

"I-I ran. Sh-she tried to follow, s-s-somewhere in. The. O Agni." Zuko's panting talk slowed as he hit the realization. As did Iroh.

"Find Ryeku. And any other of his friends who could help him. Gather up the honest soldiers, and search the ship." Iroh snapped. Zuko nodded. But he disobeyed. He did not look for the honest soldiers, he looked for the innocent girl who was about to walk into the palms of the unhonest soldier's hands.

* * *

Katara gave a frustrated sigh. She didn't know where Zuko was, she was hungry, and she didn't know where she was! Why was this ship so big?

_Don't ask me._

_I WASN'T ASKING YOU!_

"Hello there, pretty. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Katara bit her lip in fright.

_Damn.

* * *

_

Iroh, knowing that Zuko would disobey him (again), went to gather the soldiers. He told them the situation, and they all began to search the ship.

* * *

Ryeku held Katara by a death grip around her neck. Katara, who was on the verge of suffocating, was vaguely aware that the perverted soldier killing her was removing her dress.

Ryeku hissed in disproval when he saw that Katara was still wearing her under-robes. He sneered up at her.

"You smarter than I thought, pretty." He jeered cruelly. Katara said nothing, seeing black creep into her line of vision.

Ryeku had a sick, and as far as Katara could see, _demonic_ grin on his face as he gave her a dirty kiss. Katara didn't respond; she couldn't see, couldn't breathe, and soon, she wouldn't be alive…

Katara was barely aware of the fireballs that suddenly rained on Ryeku, how he dropped her at the last minute, how Zuko came rushing to the scene.

All she was aware of, was that as soon as she hit the ground, she thought she heard someone call her name as she slipped into the blackness.

* * *

Katara moaned as her eyes fluttered opened. She took in her surroundings, and concluded she was in a part of the ship she didn't know.

The young waterbender noticed a tray loaded with fruit, juice, and several sandwiches, and quickly relieved the tray of its burdens. She leaned back, and sighed in content. Katara looked at the window, and by the looks of it, it was around midday.

"Good to see you awake." A rough voice said rather coldly behind her. Katara turned around on the bed, and saw Zuko leaning against the doorframe.

"What happened?" Katara asked, frightened. Zuko looked past her shoulder, and stared at the wall.

"That soldier tried to take advantage of you, not to mention nearly killed you." Katara looked away, also finding a sudden interest in the wall.

"Who saved me?"

"My nephew did." A kind voice replied. Katara and Zuko both looked toward the speaker. It was Iroh, grinning.

Zuko suddenly felt the heat rise up high in his cheeks, and nearly ran from the room.

Iroh's grin just got bigger as he looked at Katara.

"He's a bit shy, wouldn't you say?" Katara nodded, and returned Iroh's grin.

* * *

Cupid sighed happily, it appears that the red boy and blue girl were beginning to tread on ice not so thin.

* * *

_Ok, I'm sorry for the wait, I'm super busy, homework, jobs, 4 (censored) BLOODY BOOK REPORTS JUST SO I CAN GET BLOODY CREDIT FOR (censored) READING!_

_If this was too short, me sorry. I'm more worried about updating than getting long chapters._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	13. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

'Don't ask why, just wear what we say.  
You'll look like a model if only you'll obey.  
To get the attention just do what we say-yeah.'

_Clothes _by BarlowGirl.

_Sorry, I just had to do that. I'm listening to that song on my MP3, really good one, really true. People, either look up the lyrics on google, or burn it onto a frickin CD! It's awesome! Anyways besides talking about a really good Christian band (ahem, yah, they're Christian) here's my second order of business…_

_DID YOU MISS ME! I MISSED YOU! _

_Yes, my readers, this hiatus is over! I know it certainly was a very short hiatus, but I don't like not writing! It's boring! I've died of boredom at least 5 times! And while I was gone, I've been working on my stories (although I only wrote one chapter for each story. XD) and I've been working on some new stories. Let's see, a prequel to two not very popular stories of mine, _Broken Promises _and _Bringing Her Back_. I know that _lopchop _and _kayko15 _have read those stories, so you shall be happy to know that the prequel shall be called _A Lost Cause

_I'm also working on a what-if twist to my very first story, _Invincible._ It's going to be called _More Than Invincible. _I doubt anyone other than _lopchop _has read the original, but you all deserve to know, in case anyone is willing to try reading that series. _

_Ok, you are all fluff crazed and needy, as well as I. This chapter will be a little bit more censored into Katara and Zuko's relationship, instead of ways that I can delay it, and drive you all insane much to my enjoyment. ;)

* * *

_

12, Was There A Relationship Brewing?

For the rest of the day, Katara stayed in what she found out what was the infirmary. Iroh stayed with her most of that time, helping to relieve her of her boredom.

Iroh taught her how to play Pai Sho, and a strange little game with wooden cards with the bending symbols imprinted onto the cards. During all of these games, and some others, Katara never won.

The kind retired General at one point in the day brought his usually Pai Sho buddies down to play with Katara, she at least beat one of them.

Although to lower Katara's self esteem, he was the worst player of the group.

* * *

Zuko smirked at Jee as the lieutenant stumbled after Zuko's fiery kick. Zuko took a deep breath, and sent a fireball at Jee.

Jee lost his footing, and fell to the ground. Zuko gave a small grin, walked across the deck, and helped Jee get to his feet.

"You are dismissed." The Prince told the lieutenant. Jee nodded, then disappeared through the hatch, off to get showered and into a clean set of clothes.

Zuko walked to the bow, and looked up. The high noon sun reflected off Zuko's eyes, making them seem like melted gold running in a mold. The sun was said to be Agni's heaven palace, and it rose as the Fire God marched through the sky, but then the Water Goddess would let the moon spirit rise as Agni's palace sank back to where it rested during the night.

Zuko sighed, remembering the rest of the legend. When a firebender died, his spirit rose to Agni's palace, where it could rest in eternal peace in his great Hall. The firebender's inner fire would then go out to the outer walls of the palace, lighting it up, creating the fiery orb that was the sun.

"There you are, Prince Zuko!" Zuko groaned as his Uncle called. This wasn't going to be good…

"Miss Katara is almost better, and we have decided to have another Music Night for her! She will be singing!" Iroh said happily, finally reaching his nephew's side. Zuko groaned again, louder this time. He did not want to listen to some Water peasant sing some horrid song in her scratchy voice…

_Liar. How do you know if she has a scratchy voice?_

_I don't know, and I still don't want to listen._

_What's wrong with some music?_

_Everything._

_Sourpuss. _

_Am not._

_Are too. You really are a ding bat._

_Shut up._

_How about _no?

_I SAID SHUT UP!_

"Prince Zuko, you _will _be attending Music Night tonight." Iroh said sternly, waking Zuko from his mental conflict.

Zuko glared at his uncle, and growled at him.

"No I won't." The Prince snapped, and stalked off through the hatch. Leaving Iroh standing at the bow, shaking his head, a knowing grin playing his lips.

* * *

Cupid giggled. It appeared that he and this old man were working towards the same goal. Well, Cupid's work was done, Iroh was just speeding up the process.

_How fun this will be…_Cupid thought, then giggled insanely.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Katara! How are you feeling?" Iroh asked quickly as he stepped into the infirmary. The waterbender just stared at Iroh for a minute, wondering why on earth what his reason was for grinning so big.

"I'm feeling very well, Iroh." Katara replied kindly.

"Would you be willing to sing or something in Music Night tonight?" Katara nodded graciously. Anything to get out of here.

"I sing!" Katara called as Iroh rushed away.

Katara just sat in the infirmary bed, sighing and shaking her head, wondering that man had an ounce of sanity left in him.

_I think there's a little, but not much.

* * *

_

"_Why won't this door open!"_ Zuko hissed in frustration as he tried repeatedly to open the door to his bedroom, only to fail. Iroh sat on the other side of the door, grinning like a madman. The jolly old man slid the key to his nephew's bedroom into his sleeve, and smiled.

Zuko let out a breath of fire, and stalked to the deck. His uncle had pulled this stunt before. He had locked every door, even the galley and infirmary, leaving him to go onto the deck, allowing him to suffer from Music Night.

Zuko was not surprised to see Katara sitting among the soldiers waiting for Music Night to begin, although she was surprised to see him.

* * *

_He likes music?_

Katara snickered quietly at the thought. Who knew?

"Miss Katara, would you please start us off?" Lieutenant Jee asked quietly. Katara nodded.

_My hands hold safely to my dreams_

_Clutching tightly not one has fallen_

_So many years I've shaped each one_

_Reflecting my heart, showing who I am_

_Now you're asking me to show_

_What I'm holding oh so tightly_

_Can't open my hands can't let go_

_Does it matter?_

_Should I show you?_

_Can't you let me go?_

_Surrender, surrender you whisper gently_

_You say I will be free_

_I know but can't you see?_

_My dreams are me. My dreams are me_

_You say you have a plan for me_

_And that you want the best for my life_

_Told me the world has yet to see_

_What you can do with one_

_That's committed to Your calling_

_I know of course what I should do_

_That I can't hold these dreams forever_

_If I give them now to You_

_Will You take them away from me forever?_

_Or can I dream again?_

_Surrender, surrender you whisper gently_

_You say I will be free _

_I know but can't you see?_

_My dreams are me. My dreams are me_

_Surrender, surrender you whisper gently_

_You say I will be free_

_I know but can't you see?_

_My dreams are me. My dreams are me_

_Surrender_

Katara hummed the last few notes, and the men applauded.

"Excellent job, Miss Katara!" Jee yelled over the ruckus. Katara blushed as all the soldiers asked where she learned to sing. Katara never answered them, for she spied Zuko clinging to the railing.

As Katara approached where Zuko stood, she heard a deep, strong, and handsome tenor voice singing quietly.

_The lunatic is on the grass _

_The lunatic is on the grass_

_Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs_

_Got to keep the loonies on the path_

_The lunatic is in the hall_

_The lunatics are in my hall_

_The paper holds their folded faces to the floor_

_And everyday the paper boy brings more_

_And if the dam breaks open many years too soon_

_And if there is no room up on the hill_

_And if your head explodes with dark forbodings too_

_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon_

_The lunatic is in my head_

_The lunatic is in my head_

_You raise the blade, you make the change_

_you re-arrange me 'till I'm sane_

_You lock the door_

_And throw away the key_

_There's someone in my head but it's not me_

_And if the cloud bursts, thunder in you ear_

_You and no one seems to hear_

_And if the band your'e in starts playing different tunes_

_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon_

With a deep breath, Zuko turned around. His golden eyes narrowed when he saw Katara

"What do you want?" Zuko snapped. Katara at first looked hesitant, even a little frightened, then it was replaced by determination, and she stepped forward cautiously.

"Where did you learn that song?" Katara asked quietly. Zuko looked away.

"Where did you learn yours?" Zuko replied. Katara looked down at her feet.

"My mother use to sing it." Zuko nodded. He looked down at the water, the black waves slapped against the metal of his ship. That was the key word, _his_. What would his mother think of him now? What would Katara think of him if she knew?

_Why should I care about what a peasant thinks of me? _

_Surrender, surrender you whisper gently_

_Shut up!_

_Sorry…_

"You still haven't told me where you learned your song." Zuko bit his lip. Surrender one secret, be relieved of one nightmare of his childhood, and accept some human compassion, something he hadn't had since… her? Did he dare? He suddenly felt the cold, emptiness of two years at sea, well up, the longing for something he had ever so rarely gotten…

"My mother sang it, she sang it when my father was never around." Katara looked up at Zuko in surprise. His mother use to sing about having a lunatic in her head?

"She sounds a little, well, crazy." Katara whispered. Zuko suddenly grabbed Katara by the arm, and she cowered a little as she stared into fiery gold eyes, filled with pure rage.

"_How. Dare. You. Say. That. About. My. Mother!"_ Zuko hissed angrily.

"My mother wasn't crazy. She was trapped! She was caged in from all around, with no hope of escaping. She used to sing to me, hoping I would understand, but I was too young, it was too late."

Zuko released her, and stalked through the hatch, a trail of smoke following him.

Iroh had unlocked his room.

* * *

Katara leaned against the railing, and healed the spot the burn from where Zuko had grabbed her.

* * *

_BWHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, I had to do that last part. I know there was OOCness, I'm sorry. But I just wanted to have that part in there!_

_Now you understand the chapter title, yes? _

_DISCLAIMERS: I do not own _Surrender_ it belongs to _BarlowGirl_. I don't own _Brain Damage,_ it belongs to _Pink Floyd. _(these are the songs in order of use)_

_I'm so happy to be off hiatus!_

_Let's have a party! Lol._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own AVATAR! Jeez… 

_Woo. Okay, now what on earth am I suppose to do?_

_Important A/N at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_

13, What's Going On Here!

After Zuko slammed his door behind him, he let out a big fiery breath full of rage. How dare that wench say his mother had been crazy! She hadn't been crazy!

_How do you know? _

_What are you suggesting?_

_Well, you were there, no one told you why she died, so maybe-_

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

Zuko ended his inner conflict. His mother hadn't been crazy. She had been a wonderful, loving mother. She had been a top rate firebender. She had been everything his father could ask for in a woman.

That night, Zuko had nightmares.

_

* * *

_

_A nine year old Zuko was dragging his feet up the stairs of the Fire Palace so he could get to his room and go to bed. He sported a new bruise on his cheekbone from training with pride._

_As he passed his parents room, Zuko heard sobbing. This wasn't the first time, either; he gingerly opened the door, and saw his mother, sobbing into one of the giant pillows on the giant bed._

_The Fire Lady sat up, and swung her legs over the edge of the giant canopy bed. She sniffed, and took a pen and piece of scroll of the bedside. She scribbled something on it, and set it next to her on the bed. Then she grabbed something from under the pillow she had been sobbing on, and pulled it out, revealing a long, twisted dagger. Zuko bit back a gasp. What was his mother doing?_

_Zuko's mother took a deep breath, and drove the dagger into her heart. _

_Zuko screamed in terror, and servants, guards, and his Uncle Iroh were on the scene in under 30 seconds._

"_Nephew, what's-" Iroh stopped mid-sentence when what lay on the bed. A servant stepped forward to the bedside, and picked up the piece of scroll the Fire Lady had wrote on. Her face paled, and she gave the note to Iroh. Iroh's eyes widened in horror. _

Dear Ozai, Iroh, Zuko, and Zula,

I'm sorry for leaving you all. Especially for leaving my children, but I can't take the pain of this life anymore. May Agni forgive me for this, but, goodbye.

_"Uncle Iroh," Zuko asked, tugging on his uncle's sleeve. _

"_What happened to mommy?" Iroh fought back tears._

"_She's gone away, Zuko." The nine-year-old Prince didn't get it. _

"_But she's right there, how could she go away?" Zuko asked. Iroh sighed._

"_I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

_

Zuko sat up, sweat running down his face. That day had been nearly as horrible as the day he got his scar. Zuko sighed, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Oh dear Agni, he needed help!

That's when Zuko heard a tentative knock on the door.

* * *

Katara had stayed on deck, enjoying Music Night for just a while longer, and then, around midnight, had been returning to her room when she heard Zuko screaming.

In order to hear better, Katara pressed her ear against the door, seeing if she could get any tangible words out of it, but just as her ear touched the door, he stopped screaming. Frightened of what might happen, Katara knocked once on Zuko's door quietly.

_Well, no one answered, time to GO! _

Just as Katara turned around, Zuko's door opened.

"What do you want, peasant? To mock my family again?" Katara turned to face the spiteful Fire Prince. He was leaning lazily against the door frame, glaring at her, and, might Katara add, no shirt on.

_Oh my… Great Shala, he's ripped! _

Katara felt a blush begin to rise in her cheeks, but she pushed it down. She returned Zuko's glare with one of her own.

"Hmm, yah. Your father is an evil, psychopathic tyrant, your sister-"

"How do you know about my sister?

"You have a sister?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you knew."

"I was just guessing." Zuko smirked.

"Let me finish off about my sister for you. Heartless, rotten, perfect little bitch." Katara couldn't help but giggle a little. Then, Katara looked away nervously.

"Listen, Zuko, about your mother, I didn't mean it, it's just the song-" Zuko raised his hand to stop her.

"No, Katara, it's ok. I'm sure other people would have said the same thing. But, just for the record, my mother wasn't crazy." Katara nodded in belief, and wondered why he had said 'wasn't'.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to bed. G'night, Zuko." Zuko grabbed her wrist as she made to walk across the hall to her room. Katara looked up at him, puzzled.

"Maybe it's best you stay with me tonight." He said quietly. Katara looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, dumbstruck.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"The soldiers somehow get dumber and smarter at the same time on Music Night. This is when they hand out all the alcohol. One morning after Music Night, I found a drunk soldier in my bed." Katara's face paled.

"The door had been locked." Zuko added. Katara was looking far too pale.

"What happened to the soldier?"

"What do you think?"

"Thrown overboard?" Zuko smirked and nodded.

"I made sure he was thrown overboard in an area that had a high amount of unagi eels in the area." Katara couldn't believe how dangerous Zuko could be.

"Um, uh-" What was she to say? She didn't want to find a drunk soldier in _her _bed, but she didn't want to sleep in the same room as Zuko!

_What's worse? _

_Fine!_

"Katara, you don't have to fear me. I would never do anything to you." Zuko reassured, and she felt calm by that.

"Uh, ok then…" Katara said, still rather unsure, and stepped inside Zuko's room. As she brushed past him, Zuko felt a sense of triumphant. Triumphant of what, he did not know.

Katara fought back a shiver when she heard the door to Zuko's room shut and lock, several times, actually. She looked around the Fire Prince's room nervously.

"Um, where do I sleep?" She asked, embarrassed. Zuko smirked and sat down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him.

"Right here." Zuko declared, his smirk getting bigger. Katara blushed even more, and Zuko felt even prouder by the fierce red blush on his guest's face.

"Um, I think I'll just sleep on the floor." Katara said, reaching for one of the blankets on Zuko's bed. He caught her wrist, and smirked up at her once again.

"You'll hurt your back if you do so. Metal isn't exactly the most supportive material to sleep on." Katara chewed a finger, damn him, he was right. Nervously, she sunk onto the low mattress that was Zuko's bed. She took the side of the bed nearest to the wall, and huddled close to it, stiff as a board. Zuko lied down next to her, and drew the blanket up over the both of them. It was a tight squeeze with both of them on the mattress, and Zuko's body was about 3 inches from Katara's back. Zuko smirked, and leaned over Katara till his mouth was next to her ear. Katara shuddered at his nearness and the warmth that came with his breath.

"You don't need to be so tense, Katara." His breath smelled like coal and warm spices, and mixed with the heat of the room, and the reminder that Katara sent herself that she was sharing a bed with a shirtless, completely ripped Fire Prince, sent the waterbender into a fuzzy haze.

Calmed by Zuko's words, Katara relaxed, and Zuko felt her body get closer to his. He smirked, and breathed down her neck.

"Good night, _Katara._" Zuko whispered. Katara's eyes fluttered close, and she fell asleep, and began to dream.

_

* * *

_

_Fire, fire was all around. She cowered away from it, fearing the pain it would bring her. Suddenly, she felt a presence with her, within the flames, causing the fire to leap above her head, showering her in embers._

_She put her arms up above her head, hoping to block out the embers. She smelled coal and warm spices, and wondered where she had smelled this before. It comforted her, and she sighed in relief as the flames died down around her a little, and began to take on a blue tint. _

_A shadowy figure formed in the flames before her, and out of them, walked none other than the Fire Prince himself. He smirked at her, the flames dying away at his command. She huffed and folded her arms. Zuko just continued smirking at her, and continued toward her._

"_Do not fear the flames, Katara. They won't harm you." He said with assurance. He was only 6 inches in front of her._

"_Not as long as I'm here." He hissed. Katara suddenly felt weak kneed, and collapsed in Zuko's arms, which had been held out, waiting for her. _

_Katara inhaled the scent of coal and warm spices, and listened to a child giggle happily.

* * *

_

**Woo! Is everyone happy now? I put fluffy in! and I'm sure you all know how the Happy Giggling Child in Katara's dream is, RIGHT?**

**TIME FOR THE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Chickygurl's already brought up this subject, and now so am I. Many of you enjoy this story, yes, I can tell by how so many of you tell me to hurry and update. No offence, but I'm sick of it. I have a life! EVER HEARD OF THEM? Life consists of school, jobs, and plenty of homework! I also have other stories to update regularly, not just this one! My life does not just revolve around this story, and my computer! The demands for updates are pressure for me, and I get enough demands from each of my six current stories! That pressure hurts me, makes me less willing to write, which means it takes me longer to write, and no one likes that! Cuz it means that the updates are less frequent! I don't want anymore demands for me to hurry and update, I know already that you enjoy this story! Plz, I'm basically begging! No more demands!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	15. Chapter 14

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own AVATAR._

_glad to be writing, so i'm just gonna write!

* * *

_

14, This is Awkward...

Katara yawned, and opened her eyes. Zuko was gone. Where was he? His bed felt kinda of cold without him in it. The waterbender blushed at her thought.

But then, a door that connected to the room opened, and the Fire Prince walked out, a towel slung around his neck, and still shirtless. Katara blushed, and looked away. Zuko felt proud of causing that blush.

Katara felt the bed give under Zuko's weight, but she still kept her back to him. Zuko smirked, and leaned over till his mouth was hovering next to the waterbender's ear.

"No need to be so shy, Katara." He whispered seductively. She shivered.

_Why am I doing this? _

_Because you like her._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_Liar._

_I dare you to kiss her._

_WHAT!_

But Zuko didn't realize he had accepted the dare when Katara turned around. She smiled shyly up at him, and Zuko let the barest hint of a smile grace his lips when he saw her the traces of blush on her cheeks. Where had that blush gone? He wanted it back.

He felt lost in her big, blue eyes. They were so clear, so sparkling, like the ocean. He could drown in her eyes, he wanted to get closer...

Katara stared up into Zuko's eyes. They were sharp, a striking color of gold. And so handsome. His eyes were handsome. She was drawn to his eyes, wanted to get closer...Suddenly, there were shouts erupting all throughout the ship, and then, the door to Zuko's room was blown clean off its hinges by a huge gust of air, and Sokka and Aang leapt into the room, clearly looking for a battle, but that's not what they got.

What they got was a full view look at their friend and enemy sitting on his bed, their enemy without his shirt, and it looked like they were about to make out. Sokka reacted instantly.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!" Sokka roared, lunging at the Prince. Aang grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her away. Katara spared Zuko a goodbye glance,but her never saw it.

"What were you doing to my sister? You raped her, didn't you, you bastard!" Sokka yelled, desperately trying to hack Zuko into pieces.

"You Water Tribe idiot! I have more honor than to _rape_ a woman! Only men with no souls would do that!" Sokka smirked.

"Ya, that sounds like you. No soul." And Sokka just managed to dodge a rain of fireballs as he ran out of the room.

* * *

"That bastard! Zuko is such a dead man!" Katara sighed. Sokka had been calling Zuko a bastard for an hour now. There was nothing to do. Nothing but watch the ship chasing them far below.

"Are you sure nothing happened, Katara?" Aang asked tenatively. Katara sighed again.

"Ya. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

Far below, Katara thought she could see the Fire Prince down on the deck of his ship. She wondered what might have happened if Sokka and Aang hadn't walked in on them.

* * *

_haha. i luv ruining the moment.__  
_Inner Devil: that's cuz you have absolutely no idea how the heck how to write fluff.  
_ME: hehe... ' well. uh, REVIEW! _

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST__  
__LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!_

_Zukoscute2_


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: no own AVATAR.**

**eff... i don't have nething to say. cept that i used some lines from the first Miss Congeniality. So, um, there might be a bit of OOCness. as always...

* * *

**

15, Eh, We're All Bored 

Katara sighed, looking up at the sky as they flew. She felt very bored. She turned over on her side and looked at their new traveling companion. She was a blind girl, called Toph. Katara couldn't help but think that that girl had attitude problems. 

"Sokka, could you shut up?" 

"Twinkle Toes does have a point." Toph said moodily, agreeing with Aang. Sokka sighed. 

"I just can't believe that Zuko captured you!" Katara grit her teeth, and sat up, glaring at her brother. 

"Shut up, Sokka. And for your information, I was not Zuko's prisoner. I was his guest." Aang looked over his shoulder, pure surprise written on his face. 

"Your guest? Really?" He asked. Sokka snorted. 

"Ya right you were his guest. And Appa and Momo are secretly having an affair." Momo chirped at the comment. 

"Sokka, if I had been Zuko's prisoner, I would have been locked up in a cell at the bottom of his ship!" Katara snapped. Aang couldn't help but nod. 

"She does have a point, Sokka." Sokka went into a sputtering rage. 

"Then why were you in his room?" Sokka demanded. Katara narrowed her eyes. 

"He let me sleep in his room for my own protection. The night before had been Music Night, and some of Zuko's men were drunk. He let me sleep in his room because it's the safest on his ship." Sokka rolled his eyes. 

"Yah, and was he a gentleman and let you have the room all to yourself?" 

"No. That was part of the protection. He slept in the room with me. But he was a gentleman and let me have the bed." Well, that was mainly the truth. She didn't say that they shared the bed, which was probably best for both of them, right? Sokka grunted. He honestly didn't believe his sister. But he wasn't going to get her angry, so he was just going to ask one more question: 

"Why are you defending him?" Katara's eyes widened. Why _was _she defending him? 

_Because you love him._

_Do not._

_You want to hold him, you want to kiss him_

_SHUT UP!_

"Um..." Sokka just shook his head and was silent. But Katara hadn't been the only one upset by Sokka's question. 

Aang sat on Appa's head, steering, his knuckles white as he held the reins. There was no way, no way, that Katara liked Zuko. Never, not in a million years.

* * *

Zuko had been staring at the ceiling for so long with such a hard expressio, that he should have bore holes into it. But the ceiling was still very much intact. 

"Prince Zuko...?" He heard his uncle call as Iroh knocked on the door. 

"Yes Uncle?" He asked with an indifferent tone. 

"May I come in?" Zuko sighed. 

"Yes." Iroh walked into his nephew's room cautiously. 

"Is everything alright?" Zuko blinked and looked at his uncle. 

"Yes, everything is fine. Is the Avatar still insight?" Iroh nodded. Zuko felt the barest hint of a smirk tug at his lips. 

"Good. Tell the helmsman to keep the Avatar's bison in his sights. Don't let him get away. And give the order to ready the catapult. I will be up shortly." Iroh nodded, and left. Zuko sighed, and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

* * *

Cupid sat on his little cloud, lying on it upside down, his head dangling in the air. He watched with exasperated eyes as the red boy's ship 

tried to catch up with the blue girl's bison. This was taking for. ev. er. 

"Hello." Cupid sat up to see a beautiful woman sitting on a cloud in front of him. He looked at her confusedly. 

"Do I know you?" The woman giggled and shook her head. 

"No. You don't. I'm Athena." Cupid scratched his bald head. 

"I've heard of you. You're the Greek Goddess of... Wisdom?" The Roman God of Love guessed. The woman, Athena, nodded. 

"Yes." Cupid was confused. 

"Ok, why are you here?" Athena shrugged. 

"I felt like it. Oh, and I just wanted you to know that patience is a virtue." Cupid grumbled. 

"Never heard that before." The God of Love grumbled under his breath darkly and sarcastically. Athena laughed. 

"I'm serious. Give those two some more time; trust me, they're coming around." Cupid gave a glance down at the red ship and sky bison. 

"They better be."

* * *

**HAHA! Now i'm mixing Greek and Roman mythology! Now that i finally have my facts straight about Athena... ' **

**i don't who is the Roman God/dess of Wisdom, so, i just went with Athena. **

**yes, i know this wuz a really short chapter. BUT GIVE ME A BREAK!**

**shadowinthedark10: no the story isn't over! i always put a 'The End' when the story is over!**

**Spleef:)**

**Dragon Jadefire: WHY DO PPL THINK IT'S THE END! sry, i'm lazy. wuz this as soon as u'd hoped?**

**GOOD DAY pPLZ!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST****  
****LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	17. Chapter 16

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Ok, I sort of upset _Worker72 _becuz this fic is too confusing. Let me set you all straight:_

_Let's all pretend that Zhao never blew up Zuko's ship, ok? Let's all just go with that. And that Aang and the gang met Toph. I'm not sure if I'll include all of what's happened in season two and somehow twist it all up to go along with what I believe is this story's plot, but I just might just go with the flow of what happens in this story, and I suggest you all do the same._

--

16, What Happens Now?

Katara leaned over the saddle and bit her lip as she stared at Zuko's ship.

"Uh, Aang, can we pick it up a little bit?" Toph, who was leaning against the saddle, looked in Katara's direction.

"Why would we want to do that?" Katara fought down her temper.

_She's blind, she doesn't know…_

"Cause trouble is about to throw oversized fire balls at us." Katara replied. Aang looked over his shoulder, then snapped at the reins.

"Appa, yip yip!"

--

Zuko sighed as he finished putting on his armor. He walked out on deck, and watched as the flying bison dodged the large fireballs being launched at it. He saw the Avatar, giving his steed directions, swerving in and out of his assaults. He saw the blue clad boy, desperately hanging on to the saddle. He saw a new girl, clad in green and yellow, hanging onto the saddle with a death grip, as if she couldn't see and prepare for where the bison was going. And then, there was _her_.

Out of nowhere, a hot stab of guilt pierced the Prince's heart as he watched Katara cling to the beast in the sky as his men fired at her companions.

Zuko shook his head, fighting down the harmful emotions. He didn't need them. Not now, at least. And hopefully, never.

Iroh eyed his nephew curiously. He saw Prince Zuko shut his eyes and shake his head, as if he were clearing it.

The old General wanted to speak up, but decided against it.

"FIRE!" Zuko yelled again. The ball of flaming tar shot up into the air, and the bison swerved deeply to the right.

--

Everyone, even Toph, had enough sense to cling on as tightly as they could, but Katara just couldn't seem to hold on tight enough. She somersaulted over the edge of the saddle, and proceeded to scream her head off as she fell headfirst into the unforgiving ocean below.

--

Zuko watched the blue figure fall from the sky, he heard her companions yell after her in terror, and he felt himself tearing off the bulk of his armor, and dropping it on the deck.

What he didn't understand was why he dove into the water and started swimming as hard as he could toward the sinking figure. (Since _when _did he know how to swim!)

--

Iroh watched in curious shock and fascination as his nephew swam to the waterbender's aid.

He smirked wryly, and slid his hands inside his sleeves, looking rather pleased as the crew just gaped over the railing.

--

Aang steered Appa down in almost a straight line.

_No no no no no PLEASE no._

_Let her live let her live letherliveletherliveletherliveletherlive…_

--

Katara thrashed under the water, trying to get the water to bend to her will, but it just didn't seem to respond. She screamed loudly, the water muffling the noise, and she watched with half-lidded eyes as the air bubbles drifted upwards.

She slipped into unconsciousness before she could feel the warm arms wrap around her waist tightly, and pull her up, up to the surface.

--

Zuko gasped as he broke through the surface of the water. Pulling the girl close to him with one arm, he grasped the rope that had been thrown down to him with the other and let his crew pull him up.

--

Appa crashed onto the ocean, and Aang dove into the water, searching frantically for his friend. She wasn't there.

The air in his little air bubble that Aang had made around himself as he swam through the murky depths of the water began to grow stale, and Aang slowly went back up to join his companions, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I couldn't find her." Aang mumbled sadly as he climbed back up on Appa's head. Sokka closed his eyes, hot tears running fast down his cheeks as he gripped the bison's saddle. Even Toph, who had barely known Katara, looked melancholy.

Aang looked toward the direction of the ship that seemed to be sailing away from him. His eyes narrowed in anger, in rage. Zuko had caused Katara's death, and Zuko would pay dearly.

_But only when the time is right._

--

"She's not breathing, Uncle!" Zuko yelled at Iroh. His uncle raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you want me to do?" Iroh asked innocently, fighting back a grin. Zuko began to feel a tinge of worry creep into his mind.

"Isn't there someway to revive her?" He asked frantically.

"Well, there is mouth to mouth." Iroh said, letting the grin form long and wide on his lips. Zuko's eyes widened (even his scarred one, though just a little) considerably, and he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He looked to the still girl, then to his uncle, then back to the girl. And he made up his mind.

Zuko pumped down on Katara's heart five times, and he closed her nose and pressed his mouth to hers, and blew.

_Not a kiss, not a kiss, not a kiss, not a kiss, not a kiss, not a kiss, not kiss, not a kiss…_

Zuko repeated the mantra in his mind as he listened for a heartbeat. He thought he heard one. He pumped on her chest again, and before he could reapply his mouth to hers and give her more life-giving breath, the waterbender's chest fell up and down convulsively, and she rolled over onto her side, and vomited sea water onto the deck.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Katara placed one hand on the metal deck, and the other over her heart as she took deep breaths.

_Wait a minute…_

Metal? Oh dear Shala…

Katara looked up and took in her surroundings.

"No!" Katara cried, and frantically rose to her feet and tried to run to the railing and free herself. Unfortunately for her, she still hadn't gathered her bearings and wobbled a few steps.

"Men, surround the waterbender." Zuko said calmly as he rose to his feet. Five faceless soldiers surrounded Katara as he rose to his feet and steamed the water off his grey under-armor clothing.

Katara glared at the Prince.

"Men, take the waterbender to the room she was previously boarding in. Lock the door, as well." The soldiers all bowed to the Prince, and one quickly grabbed Katara's wrists before she could fight back, and pinned her arms behind her. The other four surrounded her, and they led her away.

"So, Prince Zuko, what do you plan to do with her?" Iroh asked, raising a curious eyebrow at his nephew. He shrugged.

"See what I can do, uncle." The firebender replied as he put on his armor, and walked through the hatch.

--

Athena smirked at Cupid.

"Good enough for you?" She asked smartly. The Roman God sighed.

"Good enough."

--

_YUS! FINALLY FINISHED! I got stuck at a few parts in this chapter._

_ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW! They kissed! … sort of… ya… uhh… but it doesn't count. Why? CAUSE I SAY IT DOESN'T! _

_And I know that one of those paragraphs sounded weird. I don't want any crap about it, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE IT THAT WAY, KAPEESH!_

_Ok, I'm done._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


End file.
